


We are past last names

by goddessofwar2007



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, tiny bit of fluff like 4 words of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofwar2007/pseuds/goddessofwar2007
Summary: A Drunk Danse has had enough and jumps Nora





	

**Author's Note:**

> So my first try at just smut, hope i did ok xx

"Really my eyes are up top, you are holding a conversation with my breasts" Nora laughed 

 

Danse continued to stare at her breasts, the drink addling his mind, all he could think of was biting them, they are perfect round full the nipples sitting up hard, god how he had dreamed of seeing them as he did now.

 

"Are you planning on giving me my towel back or just going to keep staring, not bad enough you burst in here drunk but then to pull my towel off and talk to my breasts" she was loving his unrestrained actions of desire 

 

"They are beautiful breasts Nora " his hand moving running his finger on her nipples 

 

He heard the soft gasp coming from her, it was all he needed moving forward he lifted her up high against the wall, his mouth latching on to the right then the left, he could hear Nora's groans of enjoyment as he worked on them. Using his body mass to keep her on the wall he moved his hand to her heat, rubbing hard on the bud, lifting his head he watched her head going back.

 

"You have driven me to this, every morning and night you wiggle that ass at me, getting in and out of your armour, you have been flat out flirting with me from you first spoke to me, now see what you have done, now i am going to make you cry my name over and over as i drill you into your bed. Then in the morning when you wake i will do the same again. You have finally broken my resolve Nora i hope you like the results" his voice horse lustful 

 

Moving his hands he pulled her back down his mouth savagely kissing hers, groaning hard as she moaned his last name, moving his head back his eyes looking on hers 

 

"We are past last names, it is Erik now use it" his voice commanding her 

 

Nora's mind swirled in the pleasure she now felt from his mouth and hands on her, she had been dreaming of his mouth on hers for over a year now, tho she never thought it would happen, her body reacting every time he growled dominating at her, she had never expected this from sweet reserved kind Danse, the brotherhood boy-scout so polite helpful, even when he was gruff it wasn't in malice, it was his training he was in truth not good with people, but when he did show it he was

 

 

_Oh my god what is he doing with his fingers, ohh that's new ohh hell yes_

 

 

"ERIK YES " her voice screamed out  

 

 

Her mind being pulled out of her thoughts of him and back into the pleasure he was lavishing on her body. She felt him carrying her, opening her eyes looking at his she seen them hooded in lust and desire, Dropping her down on the bed Nora watched him pulling off his track bottoms

 

_Holy hell is that, oh he is , wow_

 

Looking up she seen the smirk on his lips at her reaction to seeing him naked for the first time, the look caused her body to begin an orgasm without being touched

 

_He is eyeing me like i am food and he is starved_

 

Moving on to the bed, he grabbed her hands tight and drove himself in. Nora felt her body tighten at the feeling he was so big, she felt like she was being stretched further than when she had given birth, His mouth came down on her ear grunting as he started slowly letting her get used to him.

 

"I have no plans on pulling out Nora, i am staking my claim and taking what belongs to me, if you don't like it i don't care, blame yourself for driving me this far" he voice groaning as his hips started to speed up

 

Nora's mind exploding in pleasure she didn't care if he stayed inside, in truth she was more than happy with that, to experience this at his hands from now until she died was perfect for her. 

 

His mouth covered hers as his hips drove harder in short snaps the bed groaning under the weight of him driving in to her body, his tongue exploring her mouth, she was his now, fuck the others wanting her he had her and he wasn't going to let anyone take what was his. 

 

"I have seen how others watch you hips swaying, and your ass wiggle, getting into your suit on the ship, that same little wiggle you do when you know i am watching you, ive seen them leering when you loosen your suit and bend forward, in front of my face " growing into her mouth

 

He kept the same pace for another 20 minutes , her body giving into the pleasure over and over, Erik never stopping to let her come down he just kept driving her higher and harder her body arching  below him, pulling himself out getting up on his knees his hands rolling her over, she could feel the callouses on his hands but they only served to drive her desire higher. She felt him pulling her hips up roughly and ramming himself inside her. Nora  lifting her body up only to feel his hands shoving her face and torso back down.

 

"I want to get as deep inside you as i can don't move" his growling voice ordered 

 

He pulled almost all the way out then slamming back in to her, her muffed groans eaten up on the pillow. Nora felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Her mind still reeling at his unbridled passion and his desire for her, she felt her body start to give up completely the shaking started in her inner thighs spreading upwards and downwards at the same time 

 

"yes yes yes erik yes yes ohh ERIK yess" turning her head for air 

 

 

"That's it Nora i can feel it good girl, fuck yes " his growling becoming moaning 

 

 

She could feel his movement becoming more erratic, she knew he was close to the edge, and would lose it when she did. Her walls came crashing down as the biggest orgasm she had ever felt took over her 

 

"Erikkk" her voice a husky whisper 

 

Nora losing all power, he drove in hard a few more time his hands death griping on her ass 

 

"NORA" her name roaring of his lips 

 

making sure he filled her completely with him, he moved out collapsing on the bed. Nora felt her body hit the bed quivering deeply, his body moving up next to her's pulling her close against his chest 

 

"I love you Nora" she heard his voice sleepily mutter 

 

Her heart skipping she felt the heat pooling again from the words, burying herself in tight she drifted of in heaven 


End file.
